


Through the Window

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: A+ grandparent henry, Gen, M/M, jamie and noble get spotted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Henry really should have order take out, this wasn't the conversation he was planning to have with his great-grandsons,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so tiny it was a flash in the pan type idea.

Henry loved watching his great grandchildren, though know Nicky felt she was too old so he only took Jack and Sean out.

They were eating at an old pizza joint that had been around since he was a teenager. The pie was good and it wasn’t packed wall to wall. The three Reagans were sitting at the window the round table allowing all three to look out the window, including the row of apartments across the street.

“Is that Uncle Jamie?” Sean suddenly asked, pointing out to the stairs of one of the buildings. 

Sure enough, there was his youngest grandson, standing beside another young man, closer to the age Joe would be, that struck Henry as familiar.

The two were leaning against the same rail, he wasn’t close but he could see the happiness radiating from Jamie.

It finally struck him, he knew the man standing so close to Jamie. It was the Sanfino kid, Noble or something. He was surprised to see Jamie paling around with him, Jamie was so textbook that, although not illegal the fact that this was still frowned upon by the department should have been enough to make Jamie think it was a bad idea.

It certainly shocked him to see Jamie pull the laughing man into a kiss, nothing graphic, a normal end of date kiss.

Well, that would make a number of cops say 'Screw you' to department suggestions. Love was pretty motivating.

“Is uncle Jamie dating him?” Jack looked at Henry who paused. Jamie wasn’t hurting anyone and he clearly wasn’t ready to tell the family but he couldn’t outright lie to the boys.

“I think your uncle wants to keep this to himself for now, or he would have invited his- fellow,” Henry had heard an old friend, Thompson was the man's name, call his better half that. “to dinner.”

Henry watched Noble pull Jamie up to the apartments by the hand both obviously lost in the other.

“So keep it quiet until he decided to tell everyone.” He gave the boys a serious look.

Sean nodded, “Like the time you let us know you got those opera tickets for mom and dad?”

“Exactly,” Close enough. “Now finish eating we have a movie to catch.”

He got a few moments of school talk before. “Uncle Jamie went into that guy's apartment are they going to ya know… do it?”

He should have just order in Chinese food.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support you're giving this series! It means a lot.


End file.
